Weekend of Surprises
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Dave's gone on a business trip, and Ms. Miller's out of town for the weekend. With the grown ups gone, Alvin hatches yet another plan. One that'll lead to both an enjoyable time, and a shocking discovery for everyone. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**_A/N_**

_**Again, my birthday has come and gone. :D And here's a little late gift from me to you all! READ ON!**_

* * *

"Alvin are you sure we should do this?"

"Quit your worrying, Theodore. This is gonna be awesome~!"

"But we're far too young to do something like this!"

Alvin rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. "Dave's gonna be gone all weekend on a business trip, and Ms. Miller is gone being Ms. Miller. And I got everything we'll need to make sure nothing bad happens." he spoke. He tipped his cap forward, a relaxed smile appearing on his face.

"But I've never even touched myself down there! Unless you count washing..." Theodore said, placing his stuffed bear between his legs, cheeks a bright red. "And I don't know what I'd do if I get Eleanor in bed.."

"You're thinking too much. Just let your instincts or something guide you." Alvin insisted. "I know I'm gonna have a good time with Brittany, with or without you guys." he said, stretching.

Simon shook his head and started cleaning his glasses on his shirt. "And what makes you so sure the girls are going to even want this?" he asked. Alvin chuckled, grinning smugly from beneath his cap. "Who can resist saying yes to this face?" he asked, removing his cap and puckering his lips. "I know I can." Simon said, putting his glasses back on. "But... I'll admit.. I've been wanting sex with Jeanette for a long time..." he sat down on the floor. "So what're we gonna do? Go over there, or invite them over?"

"We'll call them over, duh." Alvin replied, as if it was a foolish question.

Theodore shifted around, lying on his belly. "But I'm nervous! What if Eleanor laughs or says no?" He gasped loudly, pulling his teddy close. "What if she says I'm too small?"

"Again, Theo, you're thinking waaay too much. You sound like Simon." Alvin joked.

"Ha ha, real funny." Simon stood up. "You two can stay here, but I'll be going over to their house. Just in case Dave decides to come home early."

Alvin fished his phone out of his pocket and started to dial. "Alright, scaredy-pants, but you'd better not flake on this." Alvin said. "And THeo, I'm going to be in here with Brittany, so you'll have to find somewhere else to go." he stood and started to push Simon and Theodore out of the shared bedroom. "Have fun!" he said, slamming the door closed.

* * *

"Simon? Do you think I'm... small?" Theodore asked. The two of them were downstairs, preparing themselves for what was about to happen. The chubby munk had stripped down until he was wearing just his green colored underwear. Simon, still clothed and waiting by the front door, was trying his best to not look. "I can't really say, Theo. What I say is small, you might say is big. It all depends on what Eleanor thinks of you, I guess." he answered.

"But Alvin said my thing was too small for anything! I measured and it was six inches at least! Is that small?" Theodore quickly covered his mouth. "I'll... I'll stop asking." he muttered. "I'd rather not know why you were showing Alvin your crotch but six inxhes isn't anything to be ashamed of." Simon answered, turning away from him.

Suddenly, Alvin rushed down the stairs, panting. He, like Theodore, was nearly naked, with only red boxers covered with yellow A's covering him. "Alright guys, the girls are coming over, except Jeanette, obviously. We've got about... Ten minutes." he announced, grinning from ear to ear. "This is gonna be awesome!" he cheered.

"In that case, I'll be leaving now." Simon said. "Don't make too much of a mess, and I guess I'll be back in the morning." he opened the door and was gone in no time.

Theodore quickly went into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. "I hope everything goes right." he sighed. "I told ya, just let your instincts take hold." Alvin said, sitting on the staircase. "Now me on the other hand, I know I'm going to enjoy this." he said, running a paw through his hair. Theodore just shrugged and walked back to the living room, holding a bowl of strawberries in one hand, and a can of whipped cream in the other. He sat on the couch and started to eat a strawberry. "But what if you mess up?" he asked.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to, Theodore." Alvin said.

There was a quick knocking on the door, and Alvin gasped, standing. "I'll get it!" he nearly shouted, running to the door. He opened it and gave a quick bow. "Hey Britt, Ellie. Come on in." he looked up to the chipettes, still grinning. He gave Brittany a sly wink and took her hand into his. "We're going upstairs." he said, giving her a light push towards the stairs. "Push me again, Alvin, and you'll be missing something _very_ important to you." Brittany snapped, her hand pressed tightly against his crotch. Alvin gasped and quickly covered his crotch. He growled under his breath and started up the stairs, beaconing for Brittany to follow him.

"So where are we going to be, Teddy?" Eleanor asked as she sat down by Theodore. Her cheeks were already slightly pink with a blush. "Down here, if you don't mind..." he answered, gulping down the remains of a strawberry.

_'No turning back... It's now or never...'_

"Oh Theo? There's kinda something I've got to tell you..." Eleanor started. "Me and my sisters.. we're not exactly... normal..." she said.

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked, looking into her eyes.

"We're..."

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Well that was just a lil' start! Of course, there's more to come! Bear with me readers, and I'm sure some of you are going to LOVE this! Review guys, KRS, Out!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Alvittany

**_A/N_**

**_First of all, let me say "My God you readers are either lucky guessers, or are really smart!" Now, I know it took a while, but I always want these lemons to be the very best they can be! Either way, most of you guessed it already, so let's get this chapter done! READ ON!_**

* * *

"Push me again, Alvin, and you'll be missing something _very_ important to you." Brittany snapped, her hand pressed tightly against his crotch. Alvin gasped and quickly covered his crotch. He growled under his breath and started up the stairs, beaconing for Brittany to follow him.

She nodded and did so, going into the bedroom. "Um... Alvin? Before we do anything, I just have to tell you- Mmmph!" Brittany was quickly silenced as her mouth and eyes were covered. She writhed a little as she felt herself being dragged across the wooden floor.

"Shhh... Let's get comfy before you say anything." Alvin whispered in her ear. He sat her down on his bed and moved his hands, smiling at her. "You were saying?"

Brittany gulped and cleared her throat. "I know it's never mattered before, but there's something I have to show you." she said. Alvin nodded his head slowly. "But i'll show you first, okay?" Before Brittany could respond, Alvin pulled down his underwear until they were all the way off and laid on his side, tilting his cap down Until it cast a slight shadow over his eyes. He rested his head on his hand, raising his leg up just a little. "Like what you see?" he asked.

"Yeah... You're big..." Brittany's cheeks blushed as she eyed his sheath with desire filled eyes. "Mmhm. Now you show me yours." Alvin said, grinning a little at the nervous chipette. "I know you have a cock too, Britt, so ya might as well show it." he continued.

"W-What? How did you know?!" Brittany nearly screamed, covering her crotch with both hands. "I peek. A lot. Especially when you're bent over. It's not that hard to see a bulge there when you're used to seeing one." Alvin replied calmly. "Now either you can undress, or I'll do it for you." His tone was both teasing and serious, his bright blue eyes trained onto Brittany's crotch.

Brittany only stared at him. "You mean... You don't mind?" she asked nervously.

"If I minded, would I have invited you over?" Alvin asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm kinda bi anyway, so right now I think I hit a jackpot."

Brittany's cheeks blushed to a darker shade as she began to undress in front of Alvin, taking off her clothes, piece by piece, until only her dark pink underwear remained. She got onto the bed, sitting down on her knees. "You sure you wanna see? Because I can always just- Ah!" Brittany yelped and squirmed.

Alvin had pushed her onto her back and was tugging on her underwear. "C'mon Brittany! I wanna see your dick!" he said.

"F-Fine!" Brittany squeaked and moved away from him. "Just... Don't laugh okay?"

**_*~Alvin's POV~*_**

I watched her quietly, rubbing my half-erect cock as Brittany pulled down her panties. I could feel my cheeks heat up with a blush as her crotch came into view.

Sure enough, Brittany had a sheath, a pale pink tip poking out of the opening. Right under the sheath was her pussy, slightly open and dampened with her juice. She moved a little closer and laid on her back.

"There, you happy?" she said. I nodded, lying down on top of her. Our sheaths were barely touching, and mine was about an inch or two bigger than hers.

"Nice sight." I answered, gently kissing her cheek. "Now... Let's get dirty." I said, dropping my voice to a seductive whisper. She blushed more and just nodded her head.

Wetting my lips a little, I started to kiss her, starting by her collarbone, giving it a soft bite before trailing down to her chest. Brittany shivered as I kissed both of her nipples, a soft moan coming from her as I flicked my tongue against them. She arched her back and tried to hold on to my head.

I shook my head, continuing the kiss trail until I was at her crotch, giving the tip of her cock a slow, long, teasing kiss as I took it into my mouth. She has a really sweet taste, like strawberries with sugar! I had to go all the way down until her whole shaft was in my mouth, just to keep my moans down.

_'Mmm... Not bad, but you'll have to beg if you want more.'_

Slowly but surely, Brittany's cock slowly hardened up until it was throbbing in my mouth. It felt at least five inches long, and was pretty thick. I pulled away, dragging my tongue up her shaft and gave the tip a quick kiss.

"D-Don't stop, Alvin!" she gasped.

"Heh... I don't think you want me to suck you." I said, kissing back up to her stomach. She squirmed a little, her breathing already getting heavy. I stopped at her chest and licked my lips, grabbing her length in one paw and cupping her cheek with the other. "Unless... You wanna beg."

"No... Don't do this... Don't make me have to beg!" Brittany pleaded. I laughed quietly and kissed her on the lips, my paw rubbing on her cock.

"You're begging already, what's a little more?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She moaned and arched her back. I felt something warm and slick touch my paw and immediately looked down. Brittany was leaking precum, her moans getting somewhat louder as I smeared the sticky stuff on her dick.

_'Let's try something...' _

**_*~Normal POV~*_**

Alvin laid on top of Brittany, the tips of their cocks rubbing together as he kissed her neck. "You got hard real fast... plus you're leaking..." he whispered in her ear.

"It's... It's sensitive okay? I-I can't help it..." Brittany panted.

"I know where else you're sensitive." Alvin whispered in her ear.

Brittany gulped and spread her legs a little. "I don't know if... If we should do that..." she whispered back. "No turning back now, Brittany. We're both hard as hell, and I can't hold myself back anymore." Alvin held her hands down, the tip of his cock poking against Brittany's pussy.

Brittany just spread her legs a little more, her cunt opening slightly. "Alright Alvin... Just don't be too rough." She raised her knees up to her chest and rested her legs on Alvin's shoulders. "It might hurt a little, so you tell me if it does, okay?" Alvin didn't give Brittany time to answer. He grabbed her thighs and was buried deep within her tender pussy in one quick thrust, moaning out her name as he went through her barrier.

He pulled Brittany into a passion driven kiss in order to silence what would have been a loud scream. The hermette's eyes closed tight as she tried to return Alvin's kiss, her walls squeezing down on his shaft as he started to hump at a steady pace, letting her adjust to his size.

Alvin's tongue ventured into her mouth, the tips of their tongues touching together as Brittany finally let out a satisfied moan. Alvin's other paw trailed down her body and stopped at her crotch, gripping her throbbing shaft and pumping his paw along the tender length.

"Mmm... You like that?" he asked after breaking the kiss. Brittany's answer was a moan of pure pleasure as she nodded her head. She bucked her hips a little faster against Alvin's, trying to get him to go deeper inside.

Alvin started to slow down his thrusts, nearly coming to a full stop. "I can't hear you, Britt! Don't you looove having my cock in you?" he asked teasingly.

"Y-Yes Alvin! I doooo! I love having your big dick in meee! Please don't stop!" she moaned, wiggling her hips in a desperate attempt to get the pleasure back.

She soon screamed out Alvin's name as he picked up the pace again, ramming into her sensitive sweet spots with each strong thrust of his hips. Brittany bucked her hips as one of Alvin's paws went back to rubbing her shaft, holding on to Alvin's paw as both her cock and pussy were assaulted with pleasure. A thin trail of drool trickled down her cheek as she thrust her hips in sync with Alvin's, gradually getting louder as Alvin's tip pressed against one of her sweet spots again.

"God, you're so fucking tight!" Alvin groaned, quickening his thrusts. He squeezed and tugged on Brittany's meat, milking it for whatever came out. Alvin leaned his head down a little, kissing one of her erect nipples as he took it into his mouth. Brittany's moans grew louder again as she held Alvin's head to her chest, her heated walls massaging every part of Alvin's cock, leaking with juice as she was pushed into her first ever orgasm.

Alvin blushed as Brittany climaxed, her cock shooting thick strands of cloudy white cum onto their chests as she moaned out his name. He continued to lick and suckle on her nipple, holding back his own orgasm as he pulled Brittany into his lap. He moved his head away from her breasts and pushed his lips onto hers in another kiss, rubbing her back and her ass as he moaned into her mouth.

Brittany's arms wrapped weakly around his neck as she tried to hold on, bouncing slightly in Alvin's lap as he pounded her harder. She shuddered, feeling Alvin's finger gently poke her exposed asshole. She opened her eyes a little and looked behind herself, watching his finger as it went inside. She arched her back weakly, moaning into his mouth as both of her holes were teased.

"Ahhhh fuck... Let's switch..." Alvin panted, slowly pulling out of Brittany's cunt. She gasped and whined at the sudden empty feeling. "W-Why?" she asked.

Alvin didn't answer. Instead, he got on his ands and knees and raised his rear a little, exposing his tailhole. "You put in in me and do what I did to you! he said, gesturing to Brittany's shaft.

He blushed as he felt Brittany's hard tip poking against his hole and bit down on his pillow. In one strong thrust, Brittany was as far into Alvin's ass as she could be, urging out a moan from both of them. "Y-You okay?" Brittany asked, looking at Alvin's face.

"J-Just fuck me! I'm alright!" Alvin half screamed, half moaned, scooting back a little. His eyes were closed tight, a pleasure filled expression coming to his face as Brittany began to thrust into his hole.

They were both moaning yet again, panting each other's names through the bliss. Alvin leaned into Brittany, thrusting his hips with her as he moaned louder. His cock spurted out precum every time Brittany rammed against his prostate, staining his pillow with the slick stuff. He gasped and grabbed his dick, stroking it roughly as he was pushed closer to his orgasm.

Brittany kissed his neck, pulling his hips closer as she moaned in his ear. Their moans mingled together with strange, melodious bliss as Alvin's hole squeezed down like a vice, holding Brittany in place as he suddenly shouted out her name.

"Brittany! I'm gonna cum!" he moaned, leaning his head back as his cock throbbed wildly, spurting out his load of hot chipmunk cum onto his stomach. Brittany held his body as close to hers as she could, the sudden tightness pushing her over the edge and forcing another climax, a second load of cum being released from her cock and her pussy.

The two of them continued their weak thrusts for several minutes before slowing down, eventually coming to a complete stop as they were both left panting and gasping for breath. Brittany pulled out of Alvin's hole and he fell forward, his face hidden in his pillow as Brittany's cum leaked from his asshole. He rubbed his stomach, enjoying the warmth from Brittany's load. "Wow... It _is _warm..." he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"You really liked it?" Brittany asked, exhaustion creeping into her voice as she laid down beside Alvin, their noses touching together as he nodded. "Next time... I'm staying on top... And I get both of your holes..." he said.

Brittany leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "As you wish." she replied, followed by a kiss on Alvin's cheek. She yawned and rested her head on the pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep in Alvin's embrace.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**There ya go! And next chapter's comin' as soon as it's done, so keep an eye out! Thanks to all you amazing readers! KRS, Out!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Simonette

**_A/N_**

**_I know it took some time, but this chapter really struck familiar feelings into me and we don't want any repeats, but anywho, enjoy and READ ON!_**

* * *

"Alright guys, the girls are coming over, except Jeanette, obviously. We've got about... Ten minutes." he announced, grinning from ear to ear. "This is gonna be awesome!" Alvin cheered.

"In that case, I'll be leaving now." Simon said. "Don't make too much of a mess, and I guess I'll be back in the morning." he opened the door and was gone in no time.

* * *

"Jeanette? Hello?" Simon called, peeking his head through the front door. He looked left and right, finding no trace of the chipette. Simon shut the door behind himself as an odd, alluring scent wafted into the air. He sniffed, breathing in the sweet fragrance. Suddenly, he found himself moving forward, going towards the basement.

_'Wow... That smells so good...' _He thought as his eyes fluttered closed. Simon followed his nose towards the scent, eventually bumping into a wooden door. The door had a white sign on it, reading _"Jeanette's Lab" _in fancy letters. Simon took in anothe deep breath, savoring the sweet scent that flooded all his senses.

_'Here goes...' _He thought, slowly pushing the door open.

Simon entered the basement slowly, looking around with curiosity laced in his eyes. There were a few tables across the room, each with some type of scientific equipment on it. Beakers and test tubes were bubbling with multicolored liquids within, chemicals were dripping and mixing into other containers, and much more. Despite everything within the large basement, the alluring sweet smell urged him to look forward.

His eyes widened slightly as he spotted his counterpart at one of the tables. Jeanette was wearing a buttoned up lab coat, and she was mumbling something to herself as she mixed together two odd colored chemicals, swirling the mixture around a little. "There we go. It's finished." she spoke, setting the beaker down and letting out a soft sigh as she sat on a chair.

"Interesting reaction, if I may say so myself." Simon said as the mix began to bubble, almost overflowing its container. Jeanette gasped and turned to see him. She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat, nodding. "It's just an experiment I wanted to test." she replied. Simon's eyes sparked with curious interest. "Oh really? What's it supposed to do?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

Jeanette's cheeks blushed slightly as she looked away from him. "Oh, it's nothing. It probably doesn't work anyway." she answered quickly. She tensed up a little as Simon put his hand on her shoulder. "We can test it, if you'd like." he offered. Jeanette shook her head. "It's... It's an artificial liquid pheromone... It's supposed to make it easier to arouse males..." she admitted, cheeks flushed a bright shade of red.

_'That explains what I've been smelling...' _Simon thought, his own cheeks beginning to redden. "Why would you need something like that?" he asked. Jeanette sighed again. "Promise that you won't tell anyone?" she asked. Before Simon could say anything, Jeanette began to unbutton her coat, starting from the top. "All of these mixtures are sexual. Some for stamina, some for enhanced sensitivity, even a few that can alter taste." she explained, keeping her gaze off of Simon.

"I made them because... I wanted you." she half whispered as she reached the last button, undoing it quickly and slipping off the large coat, revealing nothing more than a mauve colored lace bra and panties, crossing her arms nervously over her chest. "I even wore this, hoping you'd want me as much as I need you."

Simon, who was sitting in stunned silence, couldn't take his stare away from Jeanette's nearly naked body. His heart was racing so fast, he felt as if it'd come out of his chest. He cleared his throat and scooted a little closer to her, pointing to the bubbling mixture in front of him. "Is this one for sensitivity?" he asked. Jeanette only nodded. "You have to drink it." she answered, turning to him and holding his hands. "That is, if you wanted to go all the way with me." she added. Simon's answer "Of course!" came almost immediately, his fingers entwined with Jeanette's. "I've always wanted to."

Jeanette smiled at him, relief filling her gaze as she kissed his cheek. "In that case, bottoms up." She grabbed the beaker full of the bubbling liquid and gave it to Simon. "Don't worry. It's perfectly safe, I promise." she said. Simon closed his eyes and quickly gulped down half of it, giving the rest to Jeanette. The mix tasted a lot like grape soda and it went down his throat like warm syrup. He shuddered.

"Simon? Um, are you familiar with the term 'hermaphrodite'?" Jeanette asked after she finished drinking.

He nodded slowly. "It's an organism with both sex organs. Why?" he asked. "Let's just say that we aren't very different down there." Jeanette replied, resting her hands on Simon's chest as she leaned against him, her head resting under his. "Now are you gonna undress too?"

"Oh, yes, I am." Simon answered, quickly stripping out of his clothes until he was completely bare. His cheeks went darker as his crotch was revealed, his shaft already hardened and throbbing. Jeanette stared at it with great interest, her heart beating much faster. "Wow... You're so much bigger than I thought you'd be..." she said. Simon shrugged nervously and leaned against the wall. "I guess the pheromones worked a little too well." he said.

"Mind if I taste?" Jeanette got down on her knees, not waiting for Simon to reply. She took the head of his cock into her mouth and licked it gently, twirling her tongue around the very tip as her hands pressed onto Simon's thighs.

Simon gasped from the sudden shock of pleasure shooting up his spine, and he bit his lip, moaning loudly from Jeanette's simple gesture. "I guess your sensitivity thing worked like a charm too..." he managed to say, leaning on one of the tables in order to keep himself from collapsing. "I've had time to perfect it." Jeanette replied, signaling for Simon to lay down on his back. He did so, holding himself up on his elbows as Jeanette kissed the tip of his cock. "Mmmm.. I've also had a little practice with pleasuring guys... I saw a video or two, and I tried it for myself. Of course I practiced with popsicles, though..." she said.

Simon could only moan as his super sensitive length was kissed and licked again and again, throbbing against Jeanette's tender lips and her soft tongue each time. Precum was dribbling out of his slit, and Jeanette moved upwards to lick it away, savoring the taste as she licked her lips. Simon arched his back slightly, trying his best to stay quiet as Jeanette started to rub along his cock, a sly grin appearing on her face as his eyes slid closed.

"How's this feel?" Jeanette asked, laying down between Simon's spread legs. She undid her bra and tossed it over to Simon's clothes, freeing her breasts. They weren't the biggest, somewhat bigger than average size. She wrapped her tits around Simon's leaking cock, gently squishing them together as she went back to sucking on the head. Simon let out another loud moan as his shaft was caressed from all around with intense warmth, bucking his hips forward as Jeanette squeezed her boobs together again.

"Fuck, that feels good!" Simon moaned, biting his bottom lip in a futile attempt to quell his blissful moans.

Jeanette took in more of his shaft, dragging her tongue up along the underside. She shuddered, Simon's aroused flavor dancing along her tongue as she licked. Simon continued thrusting weakly, holding on to the back of Jeanette's head while her breasts serviced his member. "J-Jeanette... It's too sensitive... If you keep... Aaaaahh..." Simon moaned between words, balls shifting towards his body as he tangled his fingers loosely in Jeanette's hair. "Gonna shoot!" he finally shouted, trying to hold back his nearing orgasm. Jeanette ignored him, suckling harder and even flicking her tongue against the soft tip of his cock a lick, savoring his tasty pre as much as she could.

She pulled away a little, catching her breath. "We'll fix that later." she said before going down on his dick as much as she could, her breasts rubbing along his crotch as she sucked him as hard as she could. Simon nearly screamed out her name in ecstasy as he unloaded himself in her mouth, nearly overflowing it with his load of fresh cum, keeping Jeanette's head down to his crotch. Her eyes widened as Simon suddenly came in her mouth, the force nearly making her want to move away. She swallowed down whatever she could, even as most of it gushed out of her mouth as she pulled away, wiping her lips clean.

"Mmmm... I'd be a big liar if I said that wasn't the best thing I've ever tasted..." Jeanette said, licking her fingers. "But you made my tits messy..." she added, looking down to see a few globs of Simon's load still on her chest. She turned towards the table, moving the equipment on top out of the way as she leaned forward. "Now, should I say more? Or should our bodies do the talking?" she asked.

Simon gulped, watching her. "Wow Jean... You really know how to be sexy from just one video..." he said, moving behind her and lying on top of her. His hands went around her waist, rubbing against the front of her underwear, and Simon's hands stopped immediately. "Jean? What's this?" he asked. Jeanette suddenly gasped, her body trembling as her hips thrust forward. "R-Remember how I said... We were very alike?" she asked, a soft moan escaping her lips.

"Are you saying that... you're a..?" Simon blushed a darker shade of red at the thought, his curiosity taking over a he removed Jeanette's underwear. Jeanette looked back at him as her lower body was exposed. She crossed her legs, but Simon had already saw. Right above her moist nether lips, was a sheath like his own. She was already out of the sheath and throbbing as much as he was, her tip dripping with precum.

Jeanette began to move away when Simon placed his hands on her rear. "Perfect." he said, getting to his knees.

"W-What are you doing? Aah!" Jeanette moaned, lowering her head to the table. She shuddered as she felt Simon's tongue drag over her exposed asshole, leaving behind his spit.

**_*~Simon's POV~*_**

I closed my eyes, carefully poking around her hole with just the tip of my tongue, flicking it as she tightened around nothing. I spread her butt cheeks a little more, kissing and sucking around her asshole, drooling slightly. I pulled back and smeared my spit into her with a finger, enjoying the sounds of her moans growing louder. Once she was all lubed up, I stood again, mounting her. "Want something to hold on to? Or are you okay?" I offered. She shook her head, bracing herself as she wiggled her rear. "Just... Just go in!" she said.

"Alright, alright." I said, resting my hands on her shoulders as I rubbed my tip against her asshole, making her groan quietly. "You drank that stuff for sensitivity, right?" I asked, teasing her more as my hands rubbed down her back. Jeanette moaned and tried pushing herself onto me, nodding desperately. "I did! Please Simon, please just fuck me already!" she begged.

I leaned into her, slowly pushing my shaft deeper and deeper into her ass. Even with all the spit lubing her, she was still tight as a vice, squeezing my dick from all over. I moaned at the top of my voice, shooting a strand of pre into her as I finally hilted her.

**_*~Normal POV~*_**

Jeanette wiggled her hips and closed her eyes tight, panting heavily as Simon started to thrust his hips wildly, hitting her most sensitive spots every times their hips met. "S-Simon! Rub my cock!" she gasped, laying her head onto the table as she was pounded harder. Simon nodded, his hands doing down between her legs, one grabbing her throbbing dick and the other rubbing against her soaked cunt lips.

Simon pulled out and sat in one of the chairs, spreading his legs. "We'll do it like this..." he panted, beaconing Jeanette. The chipette crawled into his lap, facing him as she settled herself back onto his cock, enjoying the full feeling in her butthole. "T-Take me, Simon..." she whispered in his ear. Simon's hand went to the back of her head, pulling Jeanette into a deep kiss as he bounced her in his lap, moaning into her mouth as his shaft was squeezed and milked for pre. He grabbed her rump and squeezed her ass cheeks, guiding her up and down his cock as he pushed in a little deeper.

"Oooh.. I-I'm gonna cum, Simon!" Jeanette panted, clenching her tailhole down on his cock. Her hand went to her crotch, stroking her cock as it oozed with fresh precum, staining Simon's crotch as she was pushed far over the edge, moaning as hot, slimy cum spurted out of her shaft and landed on Simon's stomach. "F-Fuck meeee!" she moaned as Simon bit her neck softly, his cock throbbing within her as he got closer to climax.

He gave one last thrust, hilting completely as he shouted Jeanette's name to the ceiling, shooting his load of jizz deep within her body, his head leaning back as he was left panting heavily for air. Jeanette collapsed on top of him, their noses touching as she tried to catch her breath. The blush faded from her cheeks as she kissed Simon on the nose.

"I don't think... I've rver felt... So good..." Simon mumbled. Jeanette kissed his cheek, wiggling her hips a little and stirring Simon's length in her. "Me neither..." She said.

Jeanette leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I'm ready for a round two if you are."

"You're on." Simon whispered, chuckling softly as he got down on the floor, holding Jeanette beneath him as their lips met in another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: Theonor

"So where are we going to be, Teddy?" Eleanor asked as she sat down by Theodore. Her cheeks were already slightly pink with a blush. "Down here, if you don't mind..." he answered, gulping down the remains of a strawberry.

_'No turning back... It's now or never...'_

"Oh Theo? There's kinda something I've got to tell you..." Eleanor started. "Me and my sisters.. we're not exactly... normal..." she said.

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked, looking into her eyes.

"We're, um, kinda... both..." She confessed, looking at Theodore, who had a strawberry almost in his mouth. He looked back at her curiously. "Both? Like what?" he asked.

Eleanor blushed nervously and cleared her throat a little. "Follow me. I think I know how we can get started." She said, holding Theodore's hand in her own as she led him to the kitchen.

* * *

"You sure you want me to put it there?" Theodore asked, his eyes a little wide with surprise as he stared at Eleanor. The chipette was lying down on her back with her legs spread a little. He was staring at her crotch, a blush on his cheeks as his eyes trained on the throbbing erection between her thighs. It was completely hardened and pulsed as it leaked precum. He set down the bottle of chocolate syrup to his side and sniffed curiously at Eleanor's cock. "It looks sensitive." he said.

The chipette nodded at him, rubbing the chocolate on stomach with one hand as she licked her lips. "Please? It'd be fun." she insisted.

Theodore grabbed the bottle again and squirted some of the sticky, dark substance in his hands, rubbing them together as he placed both hands around Eleanor's cock, smearing it along her pulsing length evenly. "Like this, Eleanor?" Theodore asked, blushing as he massaged the shaft between his palms. _'It feels so much like mine... this is... kinda fun...' _he thought as he squeezed the base gently.

"Aaah! Y-Yes Theodore!" Eleanor moaned, bucking her hips softly. She closed her eyes, panting as she felt Theodore lay on top of her, their bellies pressing together as he leaned down to lick her cheek. He cleaned away any traces of the chocolate syrup he could find, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips as he swallowed. He continued his soft, teasing licks down to Eleanor's neck, sucking on her pulse as his hands caressed her breasts. Eleanor tilted her head, moaning again as her tender nipples were teased. She arched her back slightly, her eyes fluttering closed as the bliss filled her.

Eleanor's body tensed up as Theodore licked around and between her tits, both of his soft paws caressing her sides as he cleaned up her chest. She rubbed her thighs together, weakly holding on to Theodore's head while he traced his tongue around her left nipple, tugging the little nub softly between his teeth. He gave her a gentle bite before moving over to her other teat, licking it teasingly slow, savoring the taste as it spread over his tongue. He kissed a little lower, pressing his lips to her navel before licking inside.

She moaned even louder, trying her best to not buck her hips upwards as Theodore cleaned her stomach. Eleanor bit her lip as all the syrup on her belly was soon licked away, leaving only her crotch covered with the sticky, sweet syrup. She said nothing, waiting for him. Theodore opened his mouth a little, his tongue touching against the tip of her member as precum leaked out of the slit. He closed his eyes, taking in the head of her cock as he trailed his tongue over it, gathering up the syrup before swallowing. He seemed to shudder, his cheeks flushing slightly as he took in more of Eleanor's throbbing shaft, suckling on her meat as his tongue cleaned away any syrup he could find. Eleanor had to cover her mouth in order to keep herself from moaning too loud.

Theodore placed his hands on her rear and pulled her hips closer until his nose pressed up against her lower tummy, bobbing his head along her length as he gulped down pre and chocolate syrup. He looked up at his counterpart as she let out a loud moan, her shaft pulsing in his mouth and throat. He squeezed her rump again, swirling his tongue around her member as he laid down on his side, slowly removing his mouth from her cock before it came out with a quiet 'pop' sound. Theodore panted, resting his head on Eleanor's crotch as he licked at the underside of her cock, his hot breath caressing the base of her length.

"You taste... really good..." he said between licks, his paw pumping up and down Eleanor's shaft. She blushed and moaned again, resting her hand on Theodore's head. "Thank youuu!" she moaned, thrusting her hips slightly as precum suddenly spurted from her tip, landing on the tiled floor. Theodore licked his lips and dragged his tongue up to the head of her cock, licking away the leftover precum slowly. "It's really sweet... like a lollipop!" Theodore said, panting softly as he rubbed his cheek against the cockhead.

He smiled and kissed Eleanor's tip before he gave her a soft push, putting her on her back. "Hold your legs up, please." he said, stroking his own pulsing shaft as she did as he asked. Eleanor grabbed behind her knees, pulling her knees up to her chest and spread her legs slightly. "Like this, Theodore?" she asked. Theodore nodded and laid on top of her, kissing her lips quickly as he pressed the tip of his member to Eleanor's cunt lips. "This might hurt a bit, so I want you to tell me if it's too much." he whispered in her ear, slowly pushing his member inside her.

Eleanor moaned as she was filled, her dick throbbing with need and desire, bucking her hips forward. Her tongue dangled slightly as Theodore's cockhead pushed against her barrier. "I'm going through. Brace yourself." Eleanor gasped as Theodore's lips pressed onto hers in a caring kiss, muffling a loud scream as he took away her virginity. She whined into the kiss, holding on to him for support as she gave weak thrusts. He rubbed his tongue against hers sympathetically, humping her at a slow and steady pace as he tried to ease the pain.

Several minutes passed before the kiss was broken, leaving the two lovers panting as they stared into each other's eyes. "I'm ready, Theodore." Eleanor panted, leaning her forehead against Theodore's. He grabbed hold of her hips, nodding slightly as his eyes closed. Theodore picked up his pace, humping Eleanor a little harder. They moaned together, pleasure coursing through their bodies as Theodore leaked precum onto Eleanor's walls, loosening and lubing her up with each thrust of his hips, a wet slapping sound filling the room each time their hips met together. Theodore's hands went behind Eleanor's head, pulling her into a kiss as he sped up again, gently rocking her body as he moaned into her mouth.

She kissed him back hungrily, her body quaking with pleasure as Theodore rammed into each of her sensitive areas, only making her moan much louder in ecstatic bliss. She gasped loudly as she felt Theodore's finger rub against her pussy, gathering the mix of cunt juice and preseed on it. He rolled them over, putting Eleanor on top of himself as his finger pushed deep inside her tailhole, his other paw wrapping around her cock. Eleanor thrust her hips, moaning out as the heavenly pleasure rushed through her, her shaft spurting thick precum onto Theodore's stomach as she rode on his cock and his finger. She clenched down her walls, massaging Theodore's length as he thrust harder, his tip hitting the opening of her womb with each strong thrust.

They moaned together in unison, crying out each other's names in absolute bliss. "Theodore! I'm gonna cum!" Eleanor cried, holding on to him tightly as her climax nearly overtook her. Theodore gasped and pulled out of her quickly. "I-If I cum there... You'd get pregnant." he panted. Before Eleanor could say anything else, Theodore pulled her into his lap so that she was facing away from him, sitting against the wall as he shoved his cock into her lubed tailhole. "I-I'll cum here instead..." he groaned as her walls gripped tightly around him like a vice. Eleanor arched her back as Theodore continued pounding her roughly, each time going in a little deeper. She started to stroke her throbbing munkhood with both paws, spreading her legs out more. Theodore's hand went between her plump thighs, rubbing her pussy before pushing in two of his fingers.

He pumped his fingers in and out, bouncing Eleanor in his lap in tune to his thrusts. Theodore's tongue dangled from his mouth as he planted a kiss on the base of Eleanor's neck. He nibbled on her smooth skin until he was by her ear. He moaned again, spreading her pussy open more as he pinched her tender clit with the other hand, making her scream out in bliss. "Th-Theodore.. kiss meeee..." Eleanor begged, adjusting so that she was looking right into Theodore's eyes. She smashed her lips against his in a desirous kiss, holding the back of his head as he fucked her harder.

Theodore held on to her hips, standing on shaky legs as he thrust into his lover. He groaned loudly and pinched her clit again, giving it a soft tug. "I'm gonna shoot..." he moaned, breaking their kiss. A bridge of their mixed spit connected their bottom lips. Eleanor licked his lip softly. "Fill me, Teddy.. I wanna feel your warm cum in my butt..." she whispered in his ear, gently nipping his ear. Theodore blushed brightly and pushed his fingers back inside her pussy, his shaft pulsing as he arched his back.

"I want you to cum in my mouth!" he moaned as Eleanor's tailhole tightened around him again. He let out a soft whimper of ecstasy as he gave one last thrust, hilting completely in Eleanor as he was pushed far over the edge, spurting out several thick strands of hot chipmunk seed and decorating her walls with the milky white stuff. He bucked his hips weakly as he came, slowing down to an eventual stop as he was spent. Unloaded, he started to pull his softening length out of Eleanor, sitting her on the counter as he got on his knees. "Please... Let me suck it..." he begged, holding his mouth open.

Eleanor scooted forward until Theodore had the head of her cock in his mouth. He started to suckle on it hungrily, licking at the slit as fresh precum dripped onto his tongue. He bobbed his head, twirling his tongue around it as much as he could while Eleanor pushed more of her member into his mouth. Eleanor held on as much as she could, stuffing every last inch of her cock into Theo's mouth and throat, moaning out his name as her orgasm threatened to spill over again.

"H-Here it comes, Teddy!" she gasped. Theodore dragged his tongue along the underside of her member asain as Eleanor finally came inside his maw, shooting her load down his throat and into his stomach. Theodore panted loudly through his nose, caressing her thighs and her rear as he savored the taste of her jizz, the warmth spreading throughout his whole body. Once he had every last drop of her cum down in his belly, Theodore pulled away from her, panting as he felt his stomach.

"You taste really good, Ellie." he panted, licking his lips. He sat on his knees as Eleanor climbed off of the counter, sitting down in his lap. She kissed him on the cheek and licked his nose . "You know... I think I'm gonna enjoy having you like this." she said. Theodore silenced her with a kiss on the lips, leading forward as his tip pressed into her pussy. "Let's take this to the couch." he whispered in her ear.

Her blush faded away from her cheeks as she kissed his lips again. "You're on."


End file.
